Hei Fan
Hei Fan was known as the ancestor of Hei Tribe. History Part 1 During the generation when Hei Fan was the one in power, Hei Tribe become one of the stronger super forces in Northern Plains. But Hei Fan lifespan was limited, after Hei Fan died, Hei Tribe slowly became weaker, while some of the other super forces rose up. Part 2 Hei Fan once held the Attitude Gu. He doted on his granddaughter, Hei Feng Yue, and gave the Attitude Gu to her. Hei Feng Yue was a spoiled brat, as a mortal, she brought the Attitude Gu to roam the Absolute Ice Battlefield. In the end, she was targeted by a mysterious Gu Immortal and vanished. The Attitude Gu also disappeared as a result, and never showed up again. Part 3 In the history of Hei Tribe, it was recorded. When Hei Fan was alive, he had slowed the time in many immortal apertures of Hei Tribe Gu Immortals. Allowing the Hei Tribe Gu Immortals to deal with their calamities and tribulations with more ease, there was a greater chance of success. As time passed, the number of Hei Tribe Gu Immortals exceeded other super forces. With the Rank 8 Gu Immortal Hei Fan as deterrence in Northern Plains, and with countless Rank 6 and 7 Gu Immortals in Hei Tribe, It has created a glorious time of prosperity in Hei Tribe’s history. Part 4 Hei Fan was a Rank 8 Gu Immortal, during his later years, he liked to nurture juniors. He often taught them : "When learning, you have to think for yourself, don’t just blindly follow and idolize your seniors’ experiences. Only by thinking for yourself and learning them can you go further on the path of a Gu Immortal". True Inheritance Outside World Hei Fan left behind the refinement path killer moves, Heavenly Crystal Eagle Nest, dead Upper Extreme Heavenly Eagle egg, and the hidden blood path killer move. Inside Hei Fan Grotto-Heaven Hei Fan left behind his key true inheritance on Immortal Succession Mountain, he set up a lot of smaller inheritances as well before his lifespan ran out. * First true inheritance : many of Lifespan Gu (can grants 720 years of lifespan in total), Rank 6 Year Gu, Rank 7 After Immortal Gu, Rank 8 Years Flow Like Water, many recipes of mortal Gu, many recipes of Immortal Gu, some of incomplete Gu's recipes, record of many mortal killer moves (a large portion of them were time path), record of some incomplete mortal with immortal killer moves (they were inspired ideas or guesses), and record of many time path immortal killer moves. Incomplete Recipes There were some incomplete Gu's recipes. They had varying completion rates, some were 90%, stuck at a crucial step. Some were at 10% to 20%, they were at the initial stages of creation. The following were in mentioned : * Recipe of Before Immortal Gu (57%) Recipes of Mortal Gu There were many Mortal Gu's recipes. The following were in mentioned : * Recipe of Day Gu * Recipe of Month Gu * Recipe of mortal level Year Gu. Recipes of Immortal Gu The number of Immortal Gu's recipes were nearly a hundred. And all of them were fully completed Immortal Gu's recipes. Most were Rank 6, some were Rank 7, and there were only two or three Rank 8 Immortal Gu's recipes. In terms of path, most were time path, there were also other paths like fire path and luck path. There were recently created Immortal Gu's recipes, there were also ancient recipes with extinct immortal materials that could not be used anymore. The following were in mentioned : * Recipe of Immortal level Year Gu * Recipe of After Immortal Gu * Recipe of Years Flow Like Water Record of Immortal Killer Moves There were more than 30 immortal killer moves, some of the immortal killer moves were split between Rank 6, 7, and 8 levels, in some of their descriptions, Hei Fan had also left behind his insight and experiences when creating and using them in the past. In record, all of them were time path immortal killer moves that encompassed offense, defense, movement, healing, and other aspects. The cores used were mostly Rank 6 Year Gu and Rank 7 After Immortal Gu. Few of the immortal killer moves used the Rank 8 Years Flow Like Water. The following were in mentioned : * Bountiful Year * Days Pass Like Years * Months Pass Like Years * Years Pass Like Days * Years Pass Like Months * Years Grant Strength * Hundred Years Harmony * Unlucky Year * Endless Trouble * Three Breaths Future Vision * Year Beast Summoning Closure Trivia * Hei Fan left behind time path inheritance, but none of Hei Tribe’s descendants could inherit it. * Hei Fan's true inheritance was inherited by Fang Yuan. Category:Rank 8